


Alec's Weird Phone Habit

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sappy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: In the month since they officially started dating Magnus has discovered quite a few of Alec's quirks... though he is about to find out that one of them is not all it seems to be at first glance.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 33
Kudos: 395





	Alec's Weird Phone Habit

**Author's Note:**

> For this one let's deliberately ignore the canon timeline because we all know that one month normal dating equals breaking up and getting back together twice, moving in and marrying in malec ;D this show is so ridiculous haha i love it.  
> Fun fact: This is actually a really _really_ old idea of mine, number 26 on the list ;)

In the month since they officially started dating Magnus has discovered quite a few of Alec's quirks and mannerisms, most of which are weirdly endearing. From his adorable snores over his grumpy face whenever he gets sleepy to his habit of frowning and scowling at strange smelling potion ingredients, his compulsive tidiness where his boots and jacket are concerned or his insistence to always do the dishes by hand when Magnus's magic would be much quicker or his reluctance to put on socks in the morning.

Most notable of all though is what Magnus has dubbed 'Alec's weird phone habit'. It seems that in the evenings Alec is overcome with bouts of forgetfulness when it comes to the fact that he relies on his phone as an alarm to wake him at ungodly hours to head back to the Institute. Every single time he has stayed over at Magnus's, without fail, at some point between changing and settling down for the night Alec will tense in sudden realization, locate his abandoned clothes and rummage through them to retrieve his phone. On the nights that Alec loses his clothes, well, _in a hurry_ , Magnus wouldn't fault him for his thoughtlessness, but this strange occurence also happens on quiet evenings in when they stick to the innocent end of the spectrum of domestic activities.

Tonight is one such night. After a lovely dinner, some lounging and channel-surfing and comfortable chatter Alec has put on his sleepwear and is heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Magnus, already in bed, watches him in amusement. “Aren't you forgetting something?” he asks, head propped up on one hand. When Alec shoots him a questioning look he elaborates, “Your phone.”

Alec blinks, surprised. “Oh. Right.”

“I can get it for you,” Magnus offers and raises his hand to snap Alec's phone onto the nightstand but Alec waves him off swiftly and scurries over to his neatly folded pile of clothes. After a long moment of fiddling with it he returns to the bed, fumbling with his phone as he sets it down and gives Magnus a sheepish grin as he retreats to the bathroom. Magnus smiles after him in bemusement.

Definitely weird. And definitely cute.

~ ~ ~

Magnus wakes from the sound of a crash. He instinctively reaches out with his magic first. His wards are intact and there's no malevolent presence inside them.

The bed shifts. His eyes adjust to the darkness around him and what he sees is... certainly interesting. Alec is up, feet planted firmly on either side of Magnus, hovering over him in a protective stance. There's a seraph blade in his hand and he's poised to strike. Silence hangs heavily in the air as they both listen intently for whatever it is that dragged them from sleep.

A few seconds tick by, then there's a rustling to the left and a thud as if something got knocked over. Magnus thinks he catches a tiny shadow rush towards a corner, and he flicks the bedside lamp on. The warm gleam reveals a book fallen to the floor near the dresser and suspicious movement underneath.

Alec gets off the bed soundlessly in one smooth motion, blade still drawn and creeps towards the piece of furniture cautiously. He's barely a step away when all tension leaves his shoulders and he lowers his weapon. He turns to Magnus with a huff. “It's one of the strays.”

And true enough, a moment later a black cat emerges from behind the dresser and sprints through the half-open bedroom door, hastily fleeing the premises. Magnus can't fight a fond smile.

Alec follows the cat's trail and peeks outside their bedroom, then leans back in. “The balcony door was open,” he says. “I'll go close it.”

He does, and when he returns Magnus has woken up enough to realize that something about this whole situation requires an explanation and it's not the cat. His eyes zero in on the now deactivated shortsword hilt in Alec's hand. He's fairly sure that Alec keeps his spare blade with his bow by the door or maybe in his holster, but neither of those places is reasonably accessible for him from the bed.

Noticing his intense gaze Alec starts fiddling with the hilt, then seems to think better of it and sets it down on the nightstand. The gesture is casual, as if he does this all the time but Magnus knows for a fact that Alec has never kept a weapon on his bedside table.

Alec slips back into bed. “Do you still need the light?” he asks, but his tone is off. He's deflecting, and badly.

All of this can only mean....

“Do you actually keep a seraph blade under your pillow?” Magnus blurts. It's the only explanation that makes sense.

Alec freezes as if Magnus had accused him of clearing the cookie jar without getting replacements. He opens his mouth as if to deny it, but no words come out.

“Oh my god, you really do!” Magnus laughs. He's delighted. Absolutely _delighted_. Who knew his shadowhunter could get any cuter?

Alec's mouth does something that is undeniably a pout. “.....under the mattress.”

More pieces fall into place. “You don't really forget your phone every evening, do you? That's just a pretense so you can sneak your weapon to bed.”

Alec suddenly finds his fingers very captivating which is more than answer enough.

“But why?” Magnus asks, tilting his head, the slightest bit confused. “Why don't you just keep it here the whole time?”

Alec shrugs non-committally, then replies anyway. “Was worried you'd find it.”

“Worried?” Magnus inquires softly.

Alec lets out a long breath the way he always does when he's steeling himself and meets Magnus's eyes. He looks serious and contrite and Magnus can't make sense of it. “I'm sorry.”

Magnus frowns. “What in the world would you be sorry for?”

“I didn't mean to offend you. It's not that I think your wards don't provide enough safety, or that I don't feel safe with you.”

That knocks the breath from Magnus's lungs. He really shouldn't be surprised by this, by Alec, by the things he says, but somehow Alec's declarations still manage to catch him off-guard every time. Feelings of safety are nothing that comes easily to either of them, and Magnus tucks Alec's words carefully into the growing corner of his heart that is reserved for his blunt confessions.

“You haven't offended me,” he finally manages.

Alec looks relieved. He continues, no doubt feeling that he owes Magnus an explanation. “It's just.. I couldn't ever forgive myself if something happened to you and I failed to prevent it. I know it's paranoid but I have to be prepared on the off-chance that something goes wrong.” Something like embarrassment lingers in his eyes.

“Alexander,” Magnus sighs, helplessly fond. He wonders if they teach anything about hypervigilance at their shadowhunter academy. Probably not. “You're a soldier. I understand.” He cups Alec's cheek gently, and is glad when Alec leans into the touch. “There's no need to feel bad about this. I don't mind.” He thinks for a moment. “In fact you're welcome to bring a spare blade and keep it here indefinitely. Wherever you like.”

“Really? You're okay with it?” Alec watches him intently.

Magnus can guess where he's coming from. For the majority of his life seraph blades have been used against him and his kind with no rhyme or reason, and even now angelic weapons are more often than not used to fight beings like him rather than to protect them.

But in the end a weapon is just a weapon and what matters is who wields it. And Magnus trusts Alec.

“I am. If having a weapon within reach puts you at ease then I wouldn't begrudge you that.”

At the doubtful crease stubbornly sitting between Alec's brows he leans in for a short, reassuring kiss. “I'm serious. I can honestly imagine worse things than you wanting to protect me. And besides,” Magnus shoots him a wink, “I've always liked a little danger in bed.”

“Magnus!” Alec blushes furiously and Magnus laughs, and steals another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I had a hysteric breakdown when giving Magnus the line “Aren't you forgetting something?” because...,.,..,., the Dolma owns my heart ahahahaha I am such trash XD XD


End file.
